


Morning After

by Solar_Sylvilagus



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: (Hyde's hungover and he yarks), Drabble, Emetophobia, Gen, Handcuffs, I'm just getting warmed up, NSFW heavily implied, One Night Stands, Panic Attacks, another short one but i stg i'll post a long fic for TGS soon i promise, it's all played for jokes but real talk don't tie someone up and leave them???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solar_Sylvilagus/pseuds/Solar_Sylvilagus
Summary: Must've been hell of a night, huh?
Kudos: 15





	Morning After

It didn't take Sherlock to put together that last night must have gotten a bit out of hand. Most notably, because Hyde didn't remember a thing until he had been oh so rudely brought back to reality. By the overwhelming urge to vomit. There had been peaceful, empty blackness and then suddenly he was lurching to lean over the edge of the bed.

Bed?

There was the taste of ale on the back of his tongue that had definitely been better the first time. His head was swimming. Ah well. He'd just pay to have it cleaned, right? It wouldn't be the first time someone had to clean his vomit out of a rug.

Speaking of, it wasn't a rug he particularly recognized. Not uncommon.

Get up, find his clothes, go home. Leave a pile of coin on the table just to soothe any bad tempers. Cold hardwood stung his feet, and Hyde was sure to give his pile of sick a wide berth when he stood. Must've slept on his arm, judging by the prickly pins and needles feeling in his hand. Otherwise, everything seemed in order.

Most of his clothes had been handily piled by the door, so at least he wouldn't need to go hunting about. Once he'd gotten dressed and outside, he'd have no doubt as to where he was. The Spirit Of London At Night didn't get lost. It was impossible.

It was also impossible to get to his clothes, given he'd hit the end of the handcuff's chain.

_'Now look what you've done.'_

Henry's voice was faint, sounding as hungover as he felt. His anxiety was bleeding through making Hyde feel nauseous again. It was fine. This was fine. A little bit of experimenting. All in good fun. It was fine. Completely fine. Whoever Hyde had spent the night with must have had to leave, so they'd uncuffed one of his hands and left the key on the bedside table. Right?

The key was there, right? Maybe in a drawer? Had it fallen?

Hyde could feel Jekyll's anxiety building. The mild amusement at his expense was long gone.

It was fine.

The headboard stopped him from feeding the other cuff over the top.

It was fine!

The wood was too strong for him to break.

Fine! Everything's under control!

Despite his best efforts, the bed only moved a few inches.

It. Was. Fine.

At least the bed was comfortable. And the quilt was very warm. A comfortable enough place to wait until someone came home! Someone would surely be along soon.

* * *

By the time Hyde had managed to painstakingly drag the bed along with him to the door, it was most definitely morning.

The knife in his cloak let him chip away at the wood until he was able to slip the other cuff free. As for how to get it off... well. Perhaps he'd just leave that for Jekyll.

His wallet was missing.


End file.
